


Little Kitten

by TheChosenFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: Draco convinces Harry to let a kitten stay in the apartment for the night because it is just so cold out.





	Little Kitten

“Potter, why can’t we just bring it home for a night, it’s freezing out here.”

“Malfoy, you know that the apartments don’t allow animals.”

Draco looked down to see the sad cat eyes staring back up at him, “Surely we can hide her for a bit, it’s almost Christmas!” 

The cat, not knowing what’s happening, went to sleep on Harry’s foot. “Okay,” Harry sighed. 

Satisfied, Draco leaned down and picked up the sleeping kitten. They hurried up the stairs to the 3rd floor, unlocked the doors, and found the cat a nice place to lay down.

Everything was fine and dandy until their sleep got interrupted by a loud sound of a large object hitting the floor followed by the terrified cries of the cat. They jumped out of bed and ran to the living room where they were greeted by an innocent looking cat and a toppled over Christmas tree. Before they could even figure out to do, they heard a knock at the door.

Draco opened the door to see his neighbor waiting by the door, “Excuse me young man, but what was the horrid sound.”

“Oh just an accident, it won’t happen again.”

“Not the Christmas tree falling over, the cry of some animal.”

Draco looked over to see Harry throw his invisibility cloak over the cat. “This is going to be fun to find later,” He thought to himself.

“Well, was it an animal, you do remember the policy on animals in the building right?”

“Um yes, wait, I mean no. Well yes, I remember the policy and no we don’t have an animal.” Harry ran behind Draco and nodded, hoping that the lady would leave soon.

“Very well then, and take down some of those decorations, you have too many.” 

Draco shut the door the moment she was done and they let out a sigh of relief, “So Harry, where is the cat now?”

“That is a very good question.” Harry pulled out his wand and sat the tree up with all the ornaments now repaired on it. They heard glass shatter in the kitchen, “My guess is that she’s in there.”

“Here kitty kitty kitty.” Draco walked into the room to see millions of pieces of glass scattered across the floor. Draco grabbed his wand and started to have the broom sweep up all the pieces. Halfway through, the radio play blasted on and started to loudly play Christmas music. 

“You keep cleaning this up, I’ll take care of the music.” Before Harry could turn off the music, he heard a knock at the door. Draco instantly put back his wand and started to sweep it up by hand.

The building owner pushed open the door before Harry could get there, “Why does it sound like you are having a party?” He walked in, looking around for any sign of more people.

Harry scrambled to turn down the music, “What we aren’t throwing a party.”

“I’ve had multiple complaints about animals and loud noises tonight. Do you mind if I take a look.”

Harry scanned the room one more time to find the invisible cat, “Sure, why not.”

Harry heard the cat meow from their bedroom.

“What was that sound.”

“What sound.”

“The meow,” He started to head towards their room, “It sounded like a cat.”

“Why would we have a cat in here?”

“Hmm,” the owner walked into their messy room, “You got to clean up in here more.”

Harry looked over at his pillow where he saw half a cat head sleeping. He quickly pulled out his wand and make the cloak cover the sleeping cat again.

“Everything seems to be good in here.”

Draco came to the room just as they heard another meow.

“No, no that is a cat.”

“Sir, I think you might be going crazy, I didn’t hear anything.”

The building owner scanned the room to see a little ball of fuzz sleeping on the pile of ripped up clothes, “Is that a cat?”

“What cat?” Draco walked over and picked up the cloak from the bed.

“The cat sitting right on the bed.”

The cat slowly lifted his head up and stared at them for a second before sleeping again.

“Sir, I don’t see anything.”

“But but, it just moved! Do you really not see it. It’s black and white, sitting right in front of us.”

Draco pipped in, “I think you’re meaning our cat plushie.”

“No, it is definitely alive!”

“I hate to say it, but I’m concerned with your mental health.” the Gryffindor responded.

The kitten got up and went to say hi to Draco.

“Now it’s hugging you! For heaven’s sake, you’re petting it.”

“It’s a robot.” Harry casually said.

“I think you better go get some sleep now,” Draco responded while leading the confused man out the door.

“Yea, sleep sounds great.”

The old man walked out the door while it shut behind him.

“So I guess we’ll have to get rid of the kitten,” Draco asked holding the sleeping angel in his arms.

“If it means we get to confuse that guy, even more, we’re keeping her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!


End file.
